


《甜的》

by Aurorasnowlin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 情人节- Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorasnowlin/pseuds/Aurorasnowlin
Summary: ·情人节的贺文补档私奔至云朵镶银处·［你是晨梦吻醒的光点，是月亮的隐密情人，是未来无数个底色是甜的好日期］·勿上升真人，纯属ooc！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 晨梦

**Author's Note:**

> *同班飞机上的小事，与现实不对应的错误我非常抱歉。天线梗是到达后的牛哥采访，其他常识x  
> *速码成品，莫ky！日常求评论(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)  
> *灵感太多的痛苦，想写一点番外x  
> 打字机出现  
> 牵手补冰一一如果这都不算爱！
> 
> 本章关键词：隐密恋人

一·  
多伦多的天气预报拿在手里，看来并不比几日前好多少，指尖微微一扫，金博洋刷到下一个页面，不过也不会有什么比现在更糟，国内飞要隔离，所以有且仅有一架的航班就把他们打发了。  
登机前，他正四处张望，还好，那个挺秀的身影不在。  
他真是实打实躲人来着的，大衣，口罩，眼镜，全方位护体，命运之神着实格眷顾他，心想事成。  
他入座的时候仍在四处张扬，结果非常满意地看到一堆人安静着，分好了队列。正准备休息，自己落座的这个地方还有一个空着，靠近舷窗的位置，不过看来他大可不必担心了，真好。  
命运之神在此刻开了个小差。  
＂不好意思。＂英文响起，他脑子里仅有的意识都在反应让他分享座位。  
一偏头，一只手搭在座垫上缘，一双熟悉的眼睛露在遮了大半的白口罩外，细碎的光在里面，许是他的眼睛本来便有笑的弧度吧，会说话一样。  
不过此刻倒能明确读出个信息。  
＂找到你了。＂

二．  
时间一下变得非常的难熬起来，强迫自己不去看对方脸的金博洋自然也是没有勇气去问对方为什么坐到这里的，想去问问他坐在舷窗边晕不晕倒是个还行的话题，两人间距窄，甚至可以闻到对方身上好闻的洗衣剂香味。  
下一秒打在一起的手的皮肤温度，让他像着火一样反应过来，脑中回放过表演滑上两人皮肤相抵的细腻触感和湿意，让他在对上羽生结弦细碎额发下真诚的关心眼神时有点没由来的歉疚。  
落荒而逃告别去厕所的小孩自然忽略掉身后那双眼睛底部烙上的一层无奈笑意。  
频频好几次，惹得旁人有些侧目，一次回到座位上时，他正准备先闭个眼躲一下，一双带着微凉触感的手却覆在了他额头上，熟悉的温度。  
自己曾牵过这双手＂玩命＂一般飞奔，他却紧紧抓住，他们共同奔向着灯光同荣耀，如同私奔到月亮尽头的私密，可所有人都曾看见过他们在一起的样子。  
＂博洋，不舒服吗？＂  
＂不是…。＂他有些心虚。  
最后一次逃去厕所，他对着镜子深吸了一口气。  
＂Good job．＂  
＂天天加油．＂  
＂You jump is amazing ．＂  
口罩的遮掩总让他不能抽丝剥茧地确定那些细微的表情背后的含义，但是所有的话却是咬在心头的甜美齿痕，忘不掉，舍不得，好像从很久很久以前，他就这样。  
他确实不能忽略，在彼此拥抱时如出水时的呼吸新鲜空气的感觉，如同新生。  
他们之间保持着时远时近的距离，但所有的眼神交汇都处于一个巧妙的平衡点，擦肩而过，惊鸿一瞥。  
好了，他必须做些什么了。

三．  
平定了点心情的金博洋看到位子上的人时完全是懵的，羽生正睡得呼吸均匀，他很安分也很有顾虑地缩在一侧，像一条微紧的弦，金博洋撇见了他眼底下的微青，心中有如粗砺轻碾过，他招手向空姐拿了条毛毯。  
外面是一览无余的云景，朵朵蓬蓬的白云在夜色的泼洒下呈现出一种宁静的黑蓝色，镶着光的银边，衬着羽生结弦哪怕带着口罩的侧面也是赏心悦目的。  
金博洋把毛毯抖开的时候才发现有些大，两个人盖都是绰绰有余，折叠起来又太热，反正自己也要休息，索性牙一咬，默念24字社会主义核心价值观，把毯子披在了两人身上，不过羽生那边还是盖得多些。  
这时才转头，看他的睡颜。  
挺直的鼻梁在口罩下也很明显，蝶翼一般的睫毛轻轻地搭着，时不时扇动，就会像有一场风暴效应发生。  
睡着了倒像个小孩子一样，没有赛场上的锋芒绝决。  
他注意到羽生头上有一根小小的发丝翘起，像根天线一样，衬得他很乖，他不由轻笑出声了，但还是庆幸此时自己的口罩遮去了笑容。  
心里冒出一个很作死的想法，帮他整理一下仪容，简称想要去碰一下＂天线＂。  
舔了舔有点干燥的唇角，他正欲动，羽生身上的气息渐渐靠近，手却不敢动，两人很近，再有一点就要突破。  
微温的手掌抓住自己，这感觉很明显，让金博洋心底在升起一个小小的问号之后，转变成了一万个感叹号。  
手掌顿生出种疲软的力来，挣不开，对上眼眸，琥珀色的眼瞳映着光点和他，眉眼弯成一道。  
他觉得自己又得庆幸，口罩也遮去了对面的表情，不然让他看他近距离的笑容，自己估计有点承受不住。  
＂你……什么时候醒的呀？＂  
＂刚才听到了点笑声。＂  
＂我吵醒你了吗？＂  
＂不是，我自动醒的。＂  
羽生信誓旦旦的语气还是让金博洋心里泛起了点涟漪。

＂你可以先放开我吗？＂金博洋有些不好意思，动了动，羽生偏了下头：＂你的手有点凉。＂说完又握紧了一下，金博洋觉得自己可以给他表演个当场昏厥。  
＂哦。＂千言万语汇成一个字，他觉得自己头要秃。  
＂放心，毯子下别人看不到我给你暖手的，博洋不用担心啦。＂担心被轻飘飘几个字抚慰，终于望见口罩后的微弯笑眼，金博洋心里莫名出现一句感叹：他的脸真的好小。说完就在唾弃自己的想象。  
＂突然出现＂的羽生结弦让整趟飞机旅途颠簸中多了些惊喜，手在金博洋觉得已经握出汗的时候，终于被放开，耳朵发烫的感觉让他不由觉得给自己盖上被子是个坏决定。

半夜挺长的，两个人也渐渐打开了话匣子，没有闪光灯和镜头，没有嘈杂的声音，哪怕是所有私密的情绪都可以同窗外的气流一样，被隐藏在黑夜中，一颗硕星把它照得明亮，边缘又被水雾朦胧。  
耳边只有对方安静的呼吸声，他不知道还有多久会到达目的地，总之无聊就漫上来了。  
＂你想听下歌吗？＂  
＂行，怎么听？＂有一搭没一搭地聊着，两个人在经历过紧张的赛事后，拋开一切倒显得有种不温不淡，不和不缓的默契。  
想到对方头上萌萌戳着的＂小天线＂，金博洋的脑子里就忍不住加工出来表情包，收线jpg．思及此忍不住弯了下眼。  
耳朵上一阵塞入感，金博洋转头时发现这就是他俩同款的耳机，小盒子上的注名尤其明显，蹭过的指尖微温，亲昵到让他喉咙不自觉呑了一下。  
这幅别扭可爱的样子全部都落在了羽生结弦眼中，他应该是＂早有预谋＂吧，两个想刚好躲避喧闹的人，恰好踩住了命运的小尾巴。  
耳机中舒缓的音乐荡开，看到小孩眼中的讶异，羽生的心里有些预计之中的满意。  
Or a beautiful release  
或是一个美丽的解脱  
Memories seep from my veins  
记忆从我的心底缓缓流溢  
＂尽管我已经说过一次了，可是我还是想说。＂  
＂Boyang，good job．＂  
那双眼睛凝视着他，像密密匝匝的云堆，洒落星光，夜在中间逆流，他在笑。  
毛毯下的体温依旧可感，他们是不是总是这样？那么近又那么远，他注意到了他的片刻犹豫，注意到他的转头回神，也注意到他补冰的小小动作，这一切都是乍破的光点，他在蜘蛛侠的手势中，在奋不顾身的牵手中，离那些光好近好近。  
一首angel ，寄托着他心底中的所有温柔，足够含蓄却也足够动人。  
他像小孩子执着于一颗糖果一样追逐着这份甜蜜，缥缈很美，所以突如其来的近距离，反而像抵了层塑料薄膜，害怕有些硬邦邦的。  
但是现在看起来好像还可以。  
羽生头上的＂天线＂依旧显眼，配上认真的调整耳机动作有点没由来的反差萌，或许是注意到金博洋的目光，羽生在往上摸去时，呀了一下后笑眯了一下眼，两个人就那样不远不近地坐着，在一条被子下。  
好像连盖着棉被纯聊天这样的土味形容都有点不符合现在的气氛。

时间在小小的空间里过去，恰好跳转到下一句歌词。  
他轻碰了一下羽生的手，本来想握的，那只手此刻微曲着，玉色的手背筋骨分明，看起来手底的肉光滑细腻，不过他还是只勾住了他的两个小指头，哪怕这样都还是用了极大力气。  
金博洋没有注意力去吐槽自己的这种一天一变的勇气，他只是尽力坦诚地，认真地说：＂谢谢你。＂  
谢谢你的勇敢强大给予我的触动，谢谢你那为我每一点付出的温柔，谢谢你⋯⋯此时陪在我身边。我真的都注意到了呢，羽生结弦。  
这是最少，也是全部，他抓住了他的光。  
羽生偏回了头，装不在意间将那两根小指头勾得紧了些，呼吸可闻。  
金博洋忘记了自己是什么时候睡着的，也忘记了自己是否听到了对方那个如同羽毛般轻柔的单字嗯，手是没有放开的吧，他身上的气息是呼匀间的月光，让自己的意识越来越迷糊。  
In the arms of the angel  
倚傍在天使的肩膀上  
Fly away from here  
从这里飞向天际  
羽生感觉肩头一沉，少年睡了，光下的他像个天使，他伸出手，从他发上擦过，眼神暗了暗，光线交在指尖一点，不自觉地笑起来。  
两个少年靠着肩头睡着了，月光也溜走了，带着他的隐私恋人星星一起，撕下云朵一块甜蜜的边缘。  
他们打打转转，还好敞开心扉，怀中落入天使，拥着天使的人长着羽翼，两人在这里相靠。  
毛毯裹着勾在一起的指尖。  
枝蔓于月光下生长呼吸。

四．  
金博洋醒来的时候，羽生还没有醒。他一个如慢动作般的眯眼抬头，导两个人头的位置滑了一下，金博洋赶忙垂头，看窝在自己肩侧的小小头颅。  
索幸他只是微转了下头，找了个舒服的位置，继续睡了，头发再怎么端正，睡着的时候都会弄得乱糟糟这点倒是挺可爱的。  
等等，他这是在思考个啥？天总把涌上唇角的一丝弧度赶紧扯平。  
都说心虚的人总是格外敏感的，更别提金博洋在羽生结弦面前，闻者伤心，见者流泪。低头一刹那，一双清澈的眼睛在滴溜溜地盯着自己，丹凤的眼型像狐狸。  
头离开自己没有什么感觉，羽生结弦的脸上反而扯出了一丝小小的微变，金博洋身体永远是比脑子快一步的，后知后觉摸到人家肩膀的时候，才发现自己是担心他肩膀酸，羽生已经盯着他了。  
他干脆跳过纠结，帮他揉了两下，还问了下力度，但从羽生微抿的唇角中，他看出来了肯定答案。  
羽生感觉小手上的温度都透过揉搓传到了底层，他对此十分受用，两个人就那样，在一众睡着的人间，悄悄地醒来，享受独属早晨的一方新鲜空气。  
羽生结弦切了首歌，舷窗外是跑过的云。  
《希望与馈赠》的旋律是Asian dream song和view of silence 的改编，钢琴有种沐浴的感觉，他不由得想到冰上如宿于天地，精灵般的羽生。  
现在同他这样，反而有些充实平常得不可思议。  
＂博洋，觉得我这次表演的节目怎样呢？＂  
金博洋觉得这一本正经的口气也只有羽生结弦能问得出，他其实突然挺想百度找出段词背背。  
还是认认真真回答：＂很好。＂之后看到对方哎了一声的表现后，又添了一句：＂没词找来夸的那种。＂  
＂知道了。＂羽生点头，一点笑意散开。  
两人的剪影，被清晨不甚长的光描绘，重叠。

五．  
这趟旅程确实不算坏，尽管一堆乱七八糟的时事行程安排有点让他晕头转向，但恰好遇上羽生结弦这个点，反而成了最安慰他的。  
飞机快降落，所有电子产品都不能使用，两人都做好了准备，金博洋正调整口罩时，耳朵突然传来一阵刺痛，常见的问题，但是小小的动作还是快速地被羽生捕捉。  
一小粒东西被塞到嘴边，金博洋乖巧咬过，一股西柚的清爽甜味散开，是口香糖，羽生看着眼前小苍鼠觅食一样的他，不由得缓声问出一句：＂还好吗？＂  
金博洋嚼了几口，但却口齿清晰地说出了两个字，笑容爽朗：  
＂甜的。＂

六．  
下了飞机，羽生也戴好了口罩，安静斯文的样子，两人白色口罩都遮了老大一搭，再加上都带着边框眼镜，走在一起那是半点违和感都没有。  
羽生结弦拖着行李，这都能走出气势来也是没谁了，金博洋乐得做一个佛系隐身的。  
两个人在转折处都不由自主地停住了。  
＂哦，耳机…＂金博洋以为是自己耳机忘了还给对方，摘下的动作那是飞快。  
＂歌没听完，你留着吧，以后再还我。＂  
羽生平平淡淡地说完了这句，唯一不同的是，好像要刻意彰显他的清晰，他挑开一耳边的挂带，白色的口罩下是清俊的容颜，此时笑得眯眼。  
耳边确实还是歌曲的旋律，久久徘徊。  
＂好啊，那我挑个日期。＂  
他不由自主地说，回忆的甜蜜在晨光里慢慢爬上来，他又犯了他的老毛病，行动比脑子快，简直像恋爱中的人在犯的。  
谁又说不是呢？  
＂好日期确实很重要。＂  
他又戴上了口罩，挥手告别，看到金博洋笑容下的虎牙转身时，脚步顿了一下。两人是不温不淡的。晨光中带金，光点笼着两人，像是照在一株植物的纹理上，鲜明透亮。

希望与遣赠是未完之歌，他们仍在生长和呼吸，彼此是肩头的归宿。  
这样的天很好，阳光不燥，结伴而行，光尘飞舞，之后的金博洋一直觉得自己曾经做过很多这样的梦，或者是飞机上在肩头时做的吧，所有共同鲜明得不可思议。

梦里有日出，天际是一丝蓝渐变深，天将亮，叠上一条红，一条黄，地平线将涌起的金光，晓雾将歇，朝颜如斯，云雾蒸腾，它将泼洒在山间的草叶上。  
少年们打打转转，千山万水，也照样相伴如初。  
对啊，谁能说这样的天不好呢？  
因为这样的天里，晨梦中会有瑰丽多姿的光影，会有晨鸟啁啾，花叶轻语，会有未来无数个一一底色是甜的好日期。

Tbc．


	2. 番外1:坠星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一堆柔软的云中刺入一颗急坠的星&  
> ·仅此番外给所有奋斗的逆行者  
> We will survive

事实证明，他们从来没有离开，所有久远的故事也一样。

1.  
多伦多的雪景很美，特别是在一大早上看见的，漫天鹅毛，所有的小房子都像是一块柔软蓬松的云，羽生跟在金博洋身后，看看眼前打打闹闹的，鼻尖冻得通红的小孩，眉眼带笑。  
这是两个人退役婚后的第二年，一起来到曾经熟悉的训练地到格外有感触，这让金博洋忍不住录了个直播，看着屏幕上一堆尖叫的感叹号，他不满地把鼻尖轻轻皱起，他觉得这都是身后那个人的责任。  
因为弹幕上一堆：  
＂啊啊啊！！！我看到夫夫私下同框了！＂  
＂雪中约会咩？＂  
＂呵，前面的就是在明知故问！＂  
＂啊，妈妈，我的yt发糖了！＂  
＂身后的柚子好乖hhhh双手插大衣袋袋，一直盯着天天也是很宠了，天总就乱跑，三岁不能再多，两个人黑衣我当情侣装没异议吧？＂  
＂木有＋10,001＂  
＂请请多多拿糖砸我吧，不嫌弃。＂  
＂喂喂喂，又一个不嫌牙疼的，这两年，他们私下里发出来的糖还少吗？评论区点击链接，收获幸福( ⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧＂  
**柚天所有同行程糖点合集  
天总抖音柚子出现片段合集  
私下饭拍的糖点照片**  
＂感谢楼上，已存。＂  
＂切，我已经刷了三遍了。＂  
＂柚子这家庭主夫的温柔目光我可以！！＂  
＂果然是不老男神啊，怪不得天总都不让人见。＂  
＂也没有多老吧，才过去两年😂就是一大帅哥带着小孩挺辛苦的。＂  
＂前面你太精辟了＂  
＂你晃屁，明明就是两个小孩，怪可爱的(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)＂  
＂那天总也是其中皮一点的那个吧（小声）＂  
＂前面的你自信点把吧字去了，就是！！来来，点击链接，收获快乐。＂  
好友私下录播片段合集：  
**论金天天做的饭是怎么让羽生结弦第108次崩溃的  
对象只有三岁怎么办  
羽生结弦之我太难了：在天总面前控制不住笑声合集**  
＂楼上优秀2333＂  
＂心疼柚子＂  
＂心疼柚子＋1＂  
……  
＂+10008＂

望着弹幕上一堆心疼自家对象的言论，天总佛了，转过身气狠狠地盯着羽生结弦，羽生结弦颇有点哭笑不得的意味，低着头在后面安静地叉着手，肩膀却一抖一抖的，显然是憋笑憋的。  
金博洋气愤地踹了一下雪，溅起白蒙蒙的一片，孩子气的行为因为羽生接过来手机而没有被录进去，不过还是把羽生逗笑了，弹幕上于是又一堆尖叫。  
羽生结弦的中文还不大流利，但是弹幕上几个问题看懂还是绰绰有余的，＂天总，和偶像近距离接触是总什么体验？＂＂柚子，觉得你的对象皮吗？＂＂柚子，请简述一下天总的手牵起来什么感觉？＂  
如果是金博洋在这，一定又要吐槽这些问题。  
不过他倒认认真真地回答了：＂这个牵起来吗？一个字形容，不管是拥抱也好牵手也好都是一一软。＂接着笑出了眯眯眼。  
＂啊啊！！雪中的柚子对我笑啊！来来来，都给苏神低头。＂  
＂前面的你清醒一点，他明明在看着天天那个方向。＂  
＂我有点闪瞎眼的感觉，没问他拥抱啊……＂  
＂呵，男人qwq。＂  
面前的金博洋虽然心里不愿意承认，但看到羽生的笑，心情莫名好了点，暖暖的。  
他呵了气，在雪地上蹲下来用一根树杈画着什么，上面慢慢出现涂鸦，羽生很好奇自己的恋人在弄什么，于是便把镜头对准那边。  
＂这……天总的绘画技术，我无力吐槽。＂  
＂你清醒一点，大佬拿着手机呢。＂  
＂这画风还可爱的吧(/ω＼)＂  
＂谁能看清楚他画的什么？一个圆圈一样的东西，一个方框里面好像画着一朵云？还有后面一个方块块。＂  
＂我放弃＂  
＂放弃+1＂  
金博洋现在心情很好，满足地画完后，还在角落上签上了自己的大名，对自己的绘画技术没有明确认知的天总觉得自己内容和技术都很能打。  
他这画的柚天🔒了都那么鲜明了对吧？  
转过头，小虎牙笑得乖乖地看着羽生，羽生自然地搂过了他，靠在自己身上，很亲密的动作，弹幕上一片刷屏，＂柚天是真的！。＂  
可金博洋却在下1秒石化静止了。  
只见羽生结弦趴在他耳边说话：＂天天，圆云块是什么东西啊？＂  
……  
他现在真是应该庆幸，他没有当面说出来，不然的话弹幕上应该是一堆爆笑了。  
捂住视频，飞快中了解释一下意思后，天总不作声了，终于把屏幕放开。  
羽生结弦看着又一次气到的小孩，心里却有些暖暖的，他拉过了他的手，两个人就那样近乎脸贴脸地靠屏幕前。  
羽生笑得闲适，话也是清清淡淡的，磁越的声线中带着笑意：  
＂唉唞，回答一下第一个问题，近距离接触过偶像不算什么，我们一般都负距离。＂

  
2.  
雪里白茫茫相拥的情侣散去了，一双好看的眼睛轻阖上，一处小小的时间发生扭曲，又是一个夏季，在这个时空中，十岁的金博洋正等在冰场外，头发安静贴着奶白的皮肤，大蛾子在昏暗的路灯下扑棱，他正啃着一根滴水的白糖冰棍。  
一般来说，都是妈妈来接他，他会坐在自行车后座上晃着腿，看车上驶过的夜色。  
这天，他妈妈似乎来晚了，但是好在他也不着急，远处一个秀挺的身影微微嵌入他的眼中，他站在远处，天蓝风衣背着手，大夏天戴着白口罩却是戴出一番清爽来，一双丹凤眼凝着朦胧的夜色，真奇怪啊。  
从小受的教育让他知道不应该接近陌生人，可是学校中上到的乐于助人的道法课，又让他启动了脚步，对面人看到他过来时，眼中也有惊讶，但没有他的浓。  
［看来不是坏人］

下了这个定论后，他扯着书包的肩带：''叔…哥哥，你踫到什么事吗？＂面前人的年轻让他怎么也吐不完整前面两个字。  
＂你对别人也这么熟的吗？＂青年看起来笑了，波光潋滟。  
＂没有。＂金博洋摇了摇头，他是自来熟的性子，可是面前这个人真的很奇怪，自己心里对他的问题生不出抗拒，还有很想聊一聊的感觉。  
他们共同在旁边的长椅上坐下来，金博洋买了两杯奶茶，把其中冰一点的那杯递给了旁边的人，一个人在看到奶茶的那一刻微微失神，但是很快又有礼貌地道谢接过了。  
＂你果然还是一样……＂对面的小声嘟哝让他有点摸不着头脑。  
＂你相信时间旅行者存在吗？＂冷不丁的一句。  
＂可能吧。＂金博洋目光不自觉撇到他正用拇指摩挲的那片紫蓝色玻璃。  
＂时间旅行者是不是可以知道未来的事啊？＂  
＂算是吧，你想知道你会和谁结婚吗？＂羽生的嘴角勾起一丝笑，喝了一口手里有点甜腻的奶茶。  
＂不知道唉，我倒想知道我什么时候可以见到我的偶像！＂小孩的眼里亮亮的。  
＂他是谁呢？＂装作漫不经心。  
＂哦，你可能不认识，他叫羽生结弦……＂滔滔不绝的架势。  
羽生慢慢摸上了他的头，眼神暗了一下，奶茶放在一边他句开自己的口罩，笑容绽放，用很轻的声音认真地说：＂我认识，而且放心吧，你会和一个很好的人结婚。＂尽管是在另一个时空。  
面前小孩错愕的眼神渐渐模糊，他知道是时空对于结果平衡的自动修正，这个时空的金博洋从来没有见过他。  


3.  
身为时间旅行者的他所认识的金博洋，与这远远不同，十几岁的他早已远比其他的同龄人透彻和优秀，作为特招生跳了好几级，虽然羽生自己也不例外，但是唯一又让他感到熟悉的是，这个少年带着小虎牙的笑容总是有午后阳光的味道。  
这让他不由想到两人第一次见面，那个夏天。  
那时的金博洋在院子里挖土，羽生总爱把这个和后面的性转移到一起，因为他并不是没有见过金博洋穿裙子的样子。那时的金博洋尚有美满的家庭，而他的母亲本意生一个女孩，失败后只好拿儿子当模特，为一柜子的裙子祭奠。  
这也导致金博洋提起性转那件事时，说的最多的一句话就是苍天饶过谁，也难怪羽生把他吃的这么准，因为一开始见的就是他黑历史。  
小金博洋穿着柔软的白纱裙，嫩白的双臂上投下大片大片夏季的树影，他显然没有在意裙子粘到泥点这件事，蹲在地上用铁锹挖着什么，当时羽生以为是种花什么的，他看得饶有趣味。  
＂你在找什么？＂羽生趴在栏杆上问。  
＂我在找一个圆形树洞。＂天天抬头时，看到了英俊的少年听到这句话笑了出来，他打着一个黑色领结，整目以㗇地看着他，他的脖子很修长，上面也映了一片斑斓的树影，但未免有点装大人的孩子气。  
＂你是爱丽丝吗？＂  
＂不，我是金博洋一一你呢，你是谁？＂他的脸颊旁有一个圆圆的泥印，显得有些稚气。  
＂你的邻居。＂远处有人在隔壁叫他的名字，被风和树影模糊，只剩下几个甜美的音节，于是他留下一个微笑离开，金博洋居然也不自觉笑了。  
那个人像午后的树影，让人提不起步去追他，也追不到。

等到后来他们熟一点时，他印象中最深的是那些散落在纸上的星体，和手边放着的两杯插着粉红色塑料管的橙汁，午后他在补课时，大大咧咧地瘫在铺了毯子的地上，拿着一本书给自己扇着风，羽生结弦在一边写着作业，父母都是大忙的科学家，但好在他并不害怕独处。  
＂你不喜欢做这些生物题。＂金博洋遗憾地喝了口橙汁，他果然还是更喜欢那个讲解星辰的羽生结弦。  
＂你是怎么看出来的？＂  
＂也许因为你就是个不会隐藏自己行为的兔先生。＂金博洋调侃了一句，就像他们初遇的那天一样。  
＂这也不错，虽然我并不喜欢童话。＂羽生拿着一本硬本的书递给天天，几个烫金的花体英文字，《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，天天挑了下眉毛，随手拈起一页，向那边的羽生问：＂看来你喜欢的只有科学。＂  
＂其实是时间旅行。＂  
金博洋从记忆中那些一大串一大串自己所认识的方块字加扩号里标注的英文认识了这个理念，他不由得开口。  
＂这倒挺像一个魔法的，而你以后估计就是一个揣着钟表穿梭在梦境里的兔先生。＂  
羽生结弦被金博洋的话逗笑了，他心里一边回应着也许，一边说：＂其实比起爱丽丝同魔法，我更好奇的，是，那个叫金博洋的男孩为什么要在院子里找树洞。＂被侃及往事，天天肉眼可见地红了耳尖。  
＂我也很想问你为什么不喜欢童话？＂  
＂也许有一个时空里的我会喜欢吧，可是比起实验室的数据，童话太飘渺，虽然象征着美好，可是却只是爱丽丝梦游的那个仙境而已。＂  
金博洋无声地喝着果汁，阳光洒在羽生的肩头，这个少年自由理性地像一只鸟。  
也许是意识到金博洋并不喜欢听这个，于是他换个话题。  
＂你找到树洞了吗？＂  
＂没有。＂  
金博洋喝着清甜的果汁，摇了摇头。

  
往后的金博洋或许会察觉到这天的意义，因为当他躺在病床上什么也不感怀时，他睁开眼，看见了午后阳光深处站着那个少年。  
美好得像一个永不愿意醒来的梦境。

可是终究是要醒的，往后的感情也好，命运转折，时间穿梭也罢，他看见某一个时空的他滑着《希望与遗赠》，他看见在月色下枕着肩头睡去的两个少年，他看见他拉过一个新娘的手步入殿堂，而他举杯轻声说，百年好合。  
或许是梦吧，可是他不是爱丽丝。

阳光悠悠打转，落在床头一个空了的圆底粉蓝花瓶上。  
＂……羽生，你不用骗我的，因为我知道，在那个世界的我们是不可能结婚的，这样一个梦境没有意义，不过那场雪确实很甜很美好……＂像一个岁月童话。  
哦，他忘了他说的话，他不喜欢童话。  
因为童话确实很飘渺，果然他理解什么都比羽生结弦慢一点，从很小的时候就这样。

 **＂甜的东西容易变质的。＂**  
**等到他自已意识到这点时，却太晚了。**  
**宛如星辰破云，梦影徘徊。**  
**而那个叫金博洋的人已经消失了** 。

Tbc．

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我本来想打end的,太烦了,写不完。  
> *岁月情书标题灵感有一点来自岁月童话


	3. 诸夏皆逝（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·《 After many A summer》  
> · 金博洋感觉自己溺死在了一片叫羽生结弦的海里  
> ·推荐歌《BlUE》Troye Sivan／Alex Hope  
> ·我就虚晃一刀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个……与大标题无关hhhh  
> *努力想往朴实刚健走x谁给我的勇气把一堆bug放上来。

4．  
到了长一点的年纪，十六岁的金博洋已经不是那个会在花园里玩得乌七八糟的孩子了，他的生活被两点一线的学校和家填充着，看上去就是一个乖巧安静的少年，而羽生结弦则是像所有天才一样，提前读完了学位，尽管他还是习惯同金博洋一起学习。  
像很久以前一样，有光，有甜，有彼此。

＂据现有的资料记载，时间穿梭仍存在不稳定性，存在时空交错的可能，但是至今时间穿梭的地点与时段仍在一个可控的范围内……＂羽生结弦滔滔不绝，直到金博洋咬着笔头时，羽生才停下来，把整张脸都趴在书上的小孩浑身充满了丧气。  
他正对面前一篇有关于此的课题论文犯愁。  
＂也许我在哪个时空里，都成为不了羽生大天才吧……＂  
＂可你是爱丽丝。＂羽生笑着回应了一句，很小声。  
金博洋皱了下眉头，表示他没听清。  
羽生清了清噪子：＂咳咳，我是说可你是金博洋。＂  
＂你就说句安慰我，有那么难吗？＂  
羽生最终还是败下阵来，他摸着他的头软着声说：＂那好啊，我安慰一下你，不过以后这些课题都要自己做了，我要去参加一段时间旅行者的考试，不知道会不会过。＂  
＂当然会了！＂  
金博洋被自己语气中的肯定吓了一跳，他没有再抬头，因为他听到了一阵努力压住的清脆笑声。

5．  
羽生结弦越来越少出现在他的平常生活中，他直接从学校跳级，他作战和研究的成果却开始越来越多地出现在金博洋目所能及的报纸和电子设备中，毕竟是一举通过时间旅行者考试的天才呢。  
金博洋并不能对此责怪什么，因为他也是一个16岁就足以凭星船设计大赛登上报纸的人，他清楚地知道，其实羽生结弦内心并不喜欢这些铺张的宣传。  
他开始写信，用最简单朴素的方式。  
他用一管管蓝色水笔写下自己所有想说的事，小到一个零件的分析，花叶的生长，大到星辰宇宙，他总会不自觉地写下零零碎碎的平常，然后等到回过神来时，又一段一段划。  
羽生结弦太忙了，尽管这个事实其实与他无关，金博洋还是忍不住难过。  
寄出去的信收到回信时总是他最开心的时候，是这些枯燥生活中一段小小的起伏，可是在一个盛夏即将到来之时，羽生却突然断了联系。  
虽然金博洋并不是没有预知，因为他鲜明地感受到近几个月来他的回信越来越少，甚至寄来的也不过短短的几行，他愿意谅解，毕竟他们分开真的会有很长的时间。  
可是他这次生气是因为几个月前羽生结弦同他说过，自己最近在暑假会回来，到时候一起出去玩，不过现在看来是彻底没有可能了，都快要过去了。  
金博洋一边修着繁重的课业，一边实在郁闷地对米沙宣布，自己要同羽生结弦断交，旁边的众人一阵哄笑，纷纷不信，难为米沙还相信了一下。  
＂啥，天总你要和他断交多久啊？三天？……＂  
问题戛然而止，另一个声音传来。

＂天天，你刚才说什么？＂清秀的少年穿着黑色的风衣，在门口微微挑着眉毛，看上去与他们这个年龄的学生并无差别，他背着一个斜挎包，提时笑了一下。  
众人都被吓到了，因为只见金博洋马上冲过去，飞扑到羽生怀里，双手搂着羽生结弦的脖子，羽生显然没有料到，但还是无比顺手地接住了。  
金博洋眼神亮亮的说想要去海边，反倒是羽生结弦在众人注视下开始不好意思来。

＂米沙，看一下这里。＂隋文静敲着手腕的表壳对他说。  
＂怎么了？＂  
＂距离他刚才说那段话才过去了3分钟。＂  
＂……＂  
＂啧啧啧，这是什么人间疾苦。＂

6.  
羽生结弦自然没有拒绝，他们本可以坐着最快的新型运输舱到达，可是金博洋却说想坐大巴去，他点点头。  
坐在大巴上，车一晃一晃的，金博洋坐在靠窗的位置，他打开窗户，外面是不请自来的夏天的空气，而羽生只能看到小孩发丝微卷的后脑勺。  
他们有一搭没一搭的聊着。  
＂你是时间穿梭来的吗？凭空出现的羽生大天才？＂  
＂刚通过考试的时间旅行者不能随便带出穿梭装置，我是使用正常交通工具的。＂  
＂最近工作真的很忙吧？＂  
＂嗯，不仅时间旅行要熟悉，我还在写研究报告。主要是……＂  
＂我发现你有个天赋……＂  
＂什么？＂  
＂把天聊死。＂  
＂……＂

总算到了海边，一下车一股咸湿的味道袭来，远处的几片贝壳在柔软的沙滩上闪闪发光，翡翠般的海水一下一下地扑打过来，金博洋像个孩子一样脱了鞋，跑到海里，风吹着少年卷着的衣袖，浪花有致地拍上他细白的脚踝和小腿。  
＂哈哈哈，羽生啊一一＂  
当金博洋笑着回头时，声音被吹散在了风里，而岸上的羽生结弦则笑得温柔，夕阳快落了，光芒打在他身上，把他衬得像个神衹，白衣就是蔓延的羽翼。  
海浪有一点急，羽生这才注意到金博洋看起来有点摇摇欲坠，他在海浪中伸出手来保持平衡，那个勾起的小小的微笑，让他想起多年前的盛夏。  
大片大片的树影，白晳的手腕，小孩的抬眸，水彩一般清新，而现在的时光像一卷厚重的油画。  
他伸出手抓住了他的手腕。  
金博洋没有被海浪扑倒，反而被过来的羽生结弦带的有点突然。  
羽生微扶着他，轻轻把手放在小孩的腰上，才发现他原来长得这么快，他早就是一个18岁的少年了，身上清爽的气息处于在成年的过渡中，身材已高挑了许多，曲线秀欣。  
而当他低头时，才发现金博洋的眼睛中都是毫无戒备的信任，怀抱里软软的。

很多情绪都蔓延开来，一时之间让他不知道怎么开口，甜甜的浓厚底色夹杂着不明不白的酸涩，时间太快了，说来可笑，尽管羽生深刻地知道时间的流逝有多么规律，可他还是觉得太快。  
因为他还没有很多时间陪着自己怀里这个人，还没有把对方好好规划进自己未来的生命。  
耳边只有海浪和呼吸的声音。

在下一波浪潮涌过岸边柔软的细沙，拍打上他们的小腿前，他匆匆挪开眼神，放开了手。  
海的潮流涌动，一只小小的海鸟倏地刺破平静的水面，划开的细波很快就消失了。  
微凉的气息打来，他们这才反应过来，原来夏天已经算过去了。

7．  
＂来了？＂  
＂刚下一个会议。＂羽生结弦并不想过多地在此时谈及工作，他像自动忽略我金博洋越来越瘦削的脸颊，装作无事地在病房处搬了个椅子坐下，把西装一抖挂在椅背上，顺手调了调房间的智能室温仪。  
拉开的椅子吱地发出一声惨叫。  
金博洋一开始并不想住院，他总觉得医院中的消毒水气味和滴滴作响的机器对于他来说有一种陌生又熟悉的感觉，他打从心里排斥，如果不是因为匆匆赶回来的羽生结弦，他才不会妥协住进来。  
如果羽生结弦知道他的想法，一定会现在就把他的游戏机给禁了，顺便打个电话直接把病房封了。  
金博洋从来不置疑羽生的办事效率。  
一个好好的时间旅行者学什么战术指挥，他暗自叨叨。  
事情得从金博洋十九岁的时候说起。

可能对于这个时空的金博洋来说，十九岁有一个令人满意的开头，准备星际驾驶员的考试，到羽生结弦的学校去参观，甚至对羽生结弦时不时消失跳转这种工作状态都快要见怪不怪了，可在那所有的所有之前，他病了。  
一开始只是微热和咳嗽，可他乖乖地在隋文静的怒瞪下去做了检查，当散影检查结果出来时，他发现自己居然不记得发生了什么，他只用平静的眼神安慰着父母，当他躺在病床上时，一种无法言说的冰冷泛上来。  
季节忠于时间的交替，秋偷来一缕夏天未做完的梦，而那时的金博洋却只能去数窗外的叶又落了几片。

病来如山倒，可是却没人能言明这次为什么发生，又什么时候才会结束，看起来似乎没有尽头一般，金博洋一开始没有告诉羽生结弦这件事，他仍平常地回信，可是太明显了，日益减少的来信和字体无一不出卖了他，这次反而是感觉他自己，缺席了呢。  
米白的信纸没有校门口便利店那种一打一打粉红色的信纸所带的廉价香水味，他原本打算认认真真地开头，一大串之后，也要好好地结尾，可是在某一刻，一股恶心的感觉涌上来，并不是因为面前的信纸有什么粗制滥造的气息，而是因为他自身。  
胃里在一阵又一阵地翻滚，他发现自己使不上力，握着笔的手连带着整个胸口都在酸疼，纸的质感被自己出的汗润湿了，一颤，钢笔水晕开一大片，那是一个标点符号，不知道点缀在何处，可蓝黑色的墨迹却吞噬了四周，像是一片蓝色的轻雾。  
那些笔迹也是歪歪斜斜的，像在蠕动。

他会死吗？面对这封写给羽生结弦的信时，他发现自己已经没有办法提笔写下任何一个字，不管从哪个方面。  
＂羽生……＂十九岁的少年尚未见过后来，在被巨大的恐惧席卷时，这是他唯一能想到的名字。  
而他也听到了在黑暗中，有人喊自己的名字，匆忙，着急，但他奇妙地从这个声音中得到了一点安慰，他知道是谁。  
眼神在渐渐模糊前，他看到了一个人站在门前的身影，那个会让他勾起笑容的人。

＂我现在见到你的频率密集度，可能比我过去十几年加起来还要高了＂金博洋装作兴致勃勃地调侃，羽生帮他剥开几粒糖，顺便泡好了一杯药，也笑了笑。  
金博洋一看到这个就皱眉，最终还是在羽生的挑眉下喝完了，羽生轻轻叹了口气，过来拍了拍他的背，像是个哄孩子的，金博洋倚在他怀里，感受着片刻的亲呢。  
＂我记得你喜欢吃糖，帮你挑了橙子口味的。＂  
他感觉一阵突然的痛感袭来，在左胸口密扎扎地编织着。  
他可能在潜意识里，一直在把自己当成一个不过是当年一样的十一十二岁孩子吧，所以他才会觉得自己需要这样来安慰。  
金博洋吃下那颗糖，记忆中的糖大多都是羽生结弦在补习时从家里那个好看的铁皮盒中拿出来的，夏的高温总是让它变得有点黏黏的融化，甜味会留很久。  
不过秋天这颗糖倒是硬硬的，金博洋咬碎了，酸酸的橙子香很快散去了，自己现在确实有点什么都吃不出味道。  
可是他看到羽生低下身子为他擦嘴的时候，他还是乖巧地说了一句：＂甜的。＂

羽生结弦在自己不过二十多年的生命长度里，估计是第一次体会到这种感觉，自己拥有的所有学识，所有荣誉在命运的转折面前都显得如此无能为力，他只能装作看不见对方眼底的脆弱伪装，用这种最笨拙的方式去哄他，他真的还有太多东西没有告诉他。  
于是他在床边向他叙述自己不在他身边时看到的所有，路边的咖啡厅，可爱的猫咪，熙熙攘攘的人流，喧嚣的万家灯火和时间跳转时的黯然流动的感受，最后却回到了海边，回到了那个盛夏，回到第一次见面时的幼稚。  
彼时浪花有致的拍打上来，他们沐浴在光下。  
于是他约定了，下次我们一起去看，对，他们一起。  
这句话像一个小小的信戳，烙在底部，像是这样就会有了归宿。  
他们有多久没有见到彼此了？

＂我又没有什么严重的，你要是忙，你就不要忙着往这边跑。＂金博洋笑着答应后，这句话带上了几丝严肃，从那些接个不停的电话以及报纸中，他了解到羽生参与的研究，应该是关于某种时空物质的，而且出现了瓶颈，这个宏大的项目让羽生加了好几天班，情况不是一般的棘手。  
几秒后，他想了想又补上一句。  
＂而且我又不是小孩子，还怕没人陪吗？＂说的极为欢脱平常，羽生准备给他掖被角的手微微一顿，柔声说了句好，满是无奈。  
这是一个拙劣的谎言，准确来说应该是两个，因为金博洋比任何人都更清楚，那些未知的阴影是怎样蚕食着自己的身体，一轮又一轮的检查毫无用处，也比任何人都更清楚自己有多害怕孤独。  
因为如果不是的话，他当初就不会选择写信这条道路，在这个信息科技化爆炸的时代，他给自己的邻家小哥哥写信，就是害怕他离开，觉得这些纸质的文字比冰冷无情的机器来的有重量些。  
虽然在命运的天秤上还是不值得一提就是了。

原本在羽生面前有点孩子气的金博洋在安慰他，反而是羽生结弦在这里手忙脚乱，命运莫名讽刺。  
原本他们有太多无法相伴的日子，相隔万里，可是现在见面最多的反而是这个感觉空无一人的医院，跨过季节，跨过盛夏，灯火通明的人流就会把他们相隔。  
海里的蔚蓝锁在他看自己的眼睛里，这让里面的人有点变的朦胧，一望无垠的广阔，飞不过，走不过，不曾等候任何一个黑白的瞬间。  
轻吻着心底的疤痕，自甘坠落在碧蓝间。  
金博洋感觉自己溺死在了一片叫羽生结弦的海里。

＂明天有手术前检查，睡吧。＂羽生结弦放下了一本《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，这是就是放在他们家里的那本，他已经为他读了好几遍，想起当他从架子上拿回这本硬皮书时，上面已经落了一层厚厚的灰，连金色花体都有点暗，收拾中掉下一张画来。  
画中的两个少年坐着，粗糙的笔画，低着头说话，童真且美好，画下是金博洋的签名。  
他闭眼，努力的想要抓住盛夏里那两个少年并肩的欢笑，一睁眼，却什么都散开了。

＂你回家了呀？那下次多带点东西来，比如把耳机什么的帮我带来……＂这话说的非常顺口，理直气壮，完全没有麻烦人的感觉，金博洋笑出了虎牙。  
＂好。＂  
羽生不论什么都这么应着，终于等到金博洋休息。  
在无边的黄昏里，少年在洁白的病床上睡去，微光在他身上划出光与暗的介线，暮色落下来了，他的侧脸看上去无比平和，羽生注意到他落在床边的一只手，修长好看，指甲修得柔和圆润。  
他微微停顿了一下，似是叹息，接着慢慢地伸手，把那只手一一轻轻扣住。  
会好的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有个叫flag的东西（虾仁猪心不需要文底note，治疗话唠）


	4. 诸夏皆逝（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·平生第一次发残章，4k+居然意外地完整，文字始终耗费了我太多的心血。  
> 找不到梦境的爱丽丝和准时的兔先生
> 
> ·《After many A summer》
> 
> ·音乐本来打算一起放出来，八千字一起看，做不到了。又是单独找的TaT。
> 
> Bgm：《如果的事》

8．

＂你又来了。＂

二十八岁的羽生结弦在那无数次寻找的时间旅行中，也许曾深刻体会到宿命的意味，他遇到很多人，遇到很多个相似的镜像时空和不似的现实。

每一个都像有呼吸一般，真实地存活着。

但是这个真是太让他印象深刻了，所有情节都相似得吓人，不过是缺少了那场童年的灾难和接下来的转折，若说19岁是一个预示和转折的结点，这个时空的金博洋甚至看起来根本没有机会去经历。

＂我该称呼你为什么呢？时间旅行者先生？还是羽生？＂金博洋仔细的思考了一下面前的情况，找不到答案，于是他咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

面前的＂羽生结弦＂一如往昔的好看，眉眼秀雅清淡，他端正地站在那，身上多了许多许多他不曾从那个邻家小哥哥或天才少年身上看到的东西。

一种含蓄，成熟糅杂着岁月流逝的淡定，忽略一丝他在听到自己这句话时的微微颤抖。

＂你……什么时候见过我？＂一身军装的羽生结弦站在病床前，表情看不清，他不知道自己是怎么开口的，哪怕涉及到情况改变，他也想问。

金博洋体会到了他语气中的复杂，所以用很轻松的语调，结尾还有点软软的奶音：＂应该是从梦中吧，可能说来有点不严谨，但我确实做了很多个奇奇怪怪的梦，不同的世界，有时像变成了另一个自己，看到了那些星云漫漫，看到了斑白发丝的自己，所以我原也以为这是梦……可第一次在现实中见到你，应该是我当时做完第一轮检查，视线模糊的时候看到了你站在床边……＂

他说着说着就皱起了眉头，尽管很模糊，可是他还是确定自己没有看错，梦中奇妙的共情片段，感同身受一般的对他时间跳转不定的无奈抓狂，日常的零碎温暖，让他对这个人的认识很深刻。

应该说是对＂羽生结弦＂。

不过这一切，他从未告诉过任何人。

＂你没有告诉这个时空的我是吗？＂

羽生听到后半句时皱了皱眉头。

＂对，而且我觉得你这个人怎么在哪个时空，都是这个德行，自己明明都会把痛苦藏着掖着，暗自关心着别人，却还要别人这样坦诚，你不觉得自己有点过分吗？＂突然一段义正辞严的嘴炮，成功让对面的羽生结弦怔住了，金博洋轻轻哼了一下。

＂天天……＂他终于肯这样叫，这个时空，让他一时不知道该说些什么好，兼具幸运和残酷的两面，而此时冰冷的消毒水气味，同现在正穿着病号服的小孩，都在他眼中同另一个时空重叠。

没有一个跳转曾是这样的，医院这个画面太熟悉也太陌生。

＂可以先帮我把书读一下吗？我有点无聊。＂金博洋最终败下来，败给了对面搭着睫毛，柔软到窝心的时间旅行者。

羽生听话地点头，面对小孩略带撒娇的语气，拿起了旁边的那本书，天天恍惚记起这个时空的羽生已经读过好多遍了，不过两个人读出来倒是没什么差别，好听的尾音浅浅上扬，故事没有什么新意，让他不一会儿就无聊了，他回想起一些事。

＂如果你成了时间旅行者，那你会和兔先生一样，去给我找一个树洞吗？＂

＂好，我会给你找一个树洞的。＂羽生结弦翻过一页书，笑的时候眼睛里装满了对面软软的少年。

曾经的玩笑话也许没有被羽生放在心上过吧，这个时候回想起来到格外有感触，反正那轻飘飘的一句应答和笑，对幼时的他如一个梦境跳转的魔法般神奇。

扑通，跳进了心里。

这让他有点嫌弃自己没出息，什么直男的应答，自己当年也能念念不忘，当一句＂情话＂，真是太容易被打败了。

可是今时今日，他却觉得还有点意义。

＂我想我是真的需要一个树洞了。＂爱丽丝浑身发光地去追寻那个兔先生，掉入了梦境。而他却只是想逃离片刻，医院里令人窒息的冰冷空气让他感觉像溺水，倾吐不了的言语也是，这句话有点疲惫的沙哑。

羽生结弦听到这句话，手微微颤抖了一下，手上的装置冰凉冰凉的，他转头不自觉吐出：＂好，我给你找一个。＂

幼稚到不像羽生结弦会说的话，金博洋扑哧一声，笑了。

于是他把羽生当成了树洞，倾诉了很多。

他倾诉那些梦中看到的绮丽星尘，喝过的奶茶味道，听到的话语，还有在自己这个时空的很多，海边，浪花，夕阳，飞鸟，有的来于彼端，有的来自于现在，有的归于山，有的归于海。

他看到对面的羽生安静地坐着，这也是一个下午，他在光里温柔的笑着，恍惚觉得一切都没有变，这让他没有说出梦境里发疼的感觉，看到的一场风暴，以及处于中心的两个人，两人如有一种联系，都只愿给对方那一点点甜。

就这样，命运的暗示擦肩而过，这是冥冥，亦是必然，它永远不会偏爱某个人，盛夏后留下一地的枯枝败叶，宿舍的齿轮平等碾过，枯枝败叶后又来无数的光影新生。

＂羽生结弦。＂他这样叫他，事实上他也不知道自己在叫谁了，这个名字他在梦中见过无数遍，在纸上写过无数遍，吐出来的时候像一颗星星，总是刹那成光。

［我觉得你在担心，即使在经历那么多后，在看到那么多个＂我＂以后，可我也是科学家，我了解过那些秘密有多危险，你在担心下一个跳转的时空能不能见到以后，在担心会不会就此同＂金博洋＂失散……］

他在说时用手指轻轻扣着床檐，像在歪头思索。

＂我看到过，那个你造的梦，可能在重叠的时空里，又自动衍生出修正……也有可能你和我都只是一个镜像而已，在此时相逢，还有另一个你，另一个我的存在，以极似的轨迹，却衍生出不了不同的故事。＂

金博洋这话说的极为平静，可是说完时就像用了所有的力气，他往后倒在床上，大大地吸了一口气。

＂所以羽生，你不用骗我的，因为我知道，在那个世界的我们不可能结婚，这样一个梦境没有意义，不过那场雪确实很甜很美好。＂

真是残酷得可笑，梦也好时空也罢。

此时二十三岁的羽生结弦正走在街上，刚刚下了实验，本应严谨深刻的内容，但在他脑中却留不下半点痕迹，这项计划才向人类掀起了小小的一角，就已经如此艰难，他不由得想。

如果真的存在时空穿梭，而非单线的时间轴，另一个世界的他们又会是怎么样的？也许和现在非常相似，也许天差地别。

他原本以为还有大把大把的时间在眼前，但是他现在连未来会怎样都不知道，他害怕身边的东西，一下子，就变得面目全非。

就像他反反覆覆做的那些梦，一个同为时间旅行者的自己找回了他的挚爱，而另一个却还在时间中穿行。

错位，破碎，交织，宇宙的镜子碎成了万片来盛星光，命运的莫比乌斯环又将他们相连。

他不可否认的是，这些都是他研究和想象的灵感。

可是那有什么用呢？自己的小孩还处这个节点上，他所拥有的一切尽出，他们也像隔了上万里的距离。

不过他想做点什么。

路边有一家花店，洁白的铃兰花朵依旧滴着水，散发出一阵阵叮当的清香来，这个放在医院那个粉蓝色的瓶子应该很好看。

他这样想着，向心之所向迈步而去。

9.

＂可羽生，换我来给你讲一个故事好不好。＂

金博洋向他招了招手，羽生结弦很自觉地坐到床边，但也没有想到下1秒小孩就抱上来，一点也不矫情，这是他对这个世界的金博洋没有预知的行动。

［你不要觉得我会害怕，也许我很讨厌永远这个词，因为他存在太多的不确定了。 **但是我觉得如果对象是羽生结弦的话，那我便值得去一试。** 不要觉得你给对方带来了困扰，让另一个金博洋只能在星际时空无边寂寞中穿行，也不要觉得他会比现在更幸福。］

他把自己轻轻挂在他的肩膀上，睫毛轻颤，似轻咏诗歌：

［＂他＂见到东西很美，也许也是我看到的吧，我看到每一片花叶都溅上光点，看到跨越一百二十亿年来的星尘浩浩，看到你为＂我＂编织的那个梦境，一一以及， **他会看见你** ，所以不要担心他会孤独。］

他会看见每一个时空里的爱人，像在追寻兔先生的爱丽丝，所以他很幸福。

［也许在正常人的眼光下，平和确实更幸福，也许我们有无数个时空不能相守……］

到后半句时，他停住了，这看起来是存在的现实，一如梦中的那句百年好合，可他下一句说的很坚定。

［ **可是如果要是后悔的话，既然每个人的终点都是死亡，那我选择把它放到无数个平行世界里，就像放到来生，我来不及后悔，也不愿意后悔。我坚信另一个我也是这样。** ］

谁能说得清楚什么是真实和虚幻，也许千千万万个相同的时光，他们都有无数的结局。

即使末日来临，他们也在世界中心呼唤爱。

每一个世界的他们都足以是彼此的救赎。

＂连19岁的我都会有这种勇气，那未来的我如果没有也太说不过去了吧，所以时间旅行者先生，即使在无数个时空的变动中，即使生死，即使无法相守，我也觉得金博洋从不会后悔爱上羽生结弦。＂

他一字一句说的清晰，这让对面的羽生忍不住有点心里发酸。

＂谢谢你的故事，那我可以问问你，现在的你会怎么做吗？＂

在病床上的金博洋看现在已经没有了任何能量。

听到这句话，天天在床上笑笑，轻声开口：＂你觉得这种情况应该叫什么呢？＂羽生结弦瞳孔微缩，他扯紧嘴角，像这样，那句话就可以不用被说出。

＂无望的重复。＂

金博洋吐出这几个字时，眼中平静到了极致。

**如宿命，被缓缓凌迟，一遍又一遍，莫比乌斯环的本质彰显着轮回的简单和严谨，在面对脆弱的生命时，也就格外残忍。**

他没有办法救这个时空的金博洋，如枯叶凋零，在这样一个可能的时空，分离得到了最好的印证。

＂你救不了我，在这个时空。＂

准时的时间旅行者和此间的少年相遇，莫名有点歌剧般的滑稽。

＂但是我觉得你和我都有需要做的事＂他慢慢地把羽生的手拾起，直至十指相扣，在那一刻空间中的时空跳转启动了，一分不差，羽生估计是忘了对面也是一个天才。

跳转的刹那，一个人的身体渐渐透明，面前是少年脸上温和的笑，他悄悄地往羽生的手里塞了个东西，如一颗种子发烫，光的羽翼在他们手中蔓延舒展。

交错的指尖，明暗斑驳，交叠生花。

10.

做完了这一切的金博洋像是失去了所有能力支撑自己坐起，他倒在床上，像一件破碎的瓷器，他想象自己的手术，可所有人都明白那不过是溺水前的最后一根稻草。

晚上的手术到了，他被缓缓推进手术室。

他唯一记得的是麻醉之后的麻药持续了很长的时间，让他甚至在睁眼时都有点吃力，他看见自己苍白的指尖，远处是穿着白大褂的羽生，应该是刚下实验，他认得出来，也许他在一个时空里就是一个医生，也一定很温柔好看，困倦中的他发挥着自己奇妙的想象力。

然后他听到了父母压抑着的哽咽，听到了他们之间的絮语，羽生站了起来，像是在争论，又像是在恳求，花束掉在了地上，他们为什么要哭呢？

接着是一句不认识的声音＂如果他还有想做的事……＂

想做的事？他想起那个盛夏里花园的泥迹和树影，新搬来的男孩和＂爱丽丝＂，想起午后的橙汁和轻笑，笔在纸上划过的沙沙声，还有那个他们约定一起去的海滩，老旧的电影，转过的cd，翡翠般的潮水打上来，细白的脚踝上的触感。

这些平静的记忆缓缓而来，曾经可以从唇齿之间叙述出的理想，拼凑成一个又一个的梦境。

**那是他们共同拥有的过去，却也是他们再也无法一起抵达的未来了。**

无望的重复，命运的碾压，平静的叙述，一一闪过，宛如命中注定的凌迟…这些都来不及了。

可至少他还有一件事必须要去做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续不知道会不会补，只是写想写的故事。
> 
> 真是累了。

**Author's Note:**

> （情人节是个好日期w）  
> 一一一一一一一一  
> *一不小心肝字又差点写到五千字qwq（以为能3000写完的我）两个预定梗还是没有写……却先写出片段来（绝了  
> 没错，这篇深井冰文还有番外，而且为什么一想就是三篇…  
> （内容应该是《岁月情书》伪番外脑洞+现实婚后？x  
> 哭泣没写完，下面不知道什么时候补，看这篇就行。  
> （什么时候小天同学能大胆点勾他哥一一手指）  
> *一堆没营养的剧情，逻辑勿追，什么时候我的文能像别人一样3k+一发完(´；ω；｀)  
> 灵机一动的题目，然后又在圆_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


End file.
